


new dawns and new days and second chances

by timeless_alice



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, This is just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: prompt: How is it possible- I saw you die"The clown had been defeated. At least, they sure hoped It had. There was just a giant freaky spider in the sewer and that was where Pennywise lived, right? So it had to have been It. If not, It sure owed them a big favor for killing the giant fuck-off spider that had taken over the sewer"Sometimes dead doesn't really mean dead, especially when you're fighting a demon clown from space and have other things on your mind.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	new dawns and new days and second chances

The clown had been defeated. At least, they sure hoped It had. There was just a giant freaky spider in the sewer and that was where Pennywise lived, right? So it had to have been It. If not, It sure owed them a big favor for killing the giant fuck-off spider that had taken over the sewer.

The remaining Losers, the ones who had survived the ordeal, stood looking out at the dawning of a brand new day. While there was hope and relief pulsing through them, it had a bitter edge that punctured through to the very core. A lot of people, a lot of friends, had died for this moment.

Richie adjusted his grip on Eddie, that burning anguish drowning out what should have been adulation for finally winning, finally stopping what tormented the town. But the cost was too much. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the others; he didn't want to see those expressions of sorry and pity and whatever else they would dredge up for him. For themselves. It was something of a miracle he was able to stand; he was sure there was some kind of instinct keeping him going.

And then, the weight atop his shoulders shifted. He jumped, nearly dropping Eddie and almost falling to the ground.

"Are you going to put me down or what?" Eddie mumbled, voice thick and a little pained. His hands found purchase on Richie's arm, trying and failing to push himself off.

Richie sputtered in disbelief, barely even registering as the others rushed to their side. There was only the sudden lack of weight as Ben scooped Eddie into his arms, carrying him bridal style in a way that still somehow elicited a spark of jealousy in Richie's chest. But there was Eddie, alive and smiling that cat smile of his, even though he looked more than a little dazed.

"Hold up," Richie said, as soon as he gathered himself back together. "You died, we saw it happen."

"Well obviously that's not the case, Rich," Eddie said, grin growing ever wider, raising a hand to him before cringing and lowering it to his chest. "Though maybe I should go to the hospital."

And there was that joy at the end of all things- at the start of another. Richie didn't think, didn't have the capacity to consider what he was doing before impulse overrode carefully curated appearances. That nagging voice in the back of his mind shut up for once, ignoring the presence of friends who might judge him. There'd be time for that late.

He stepped forward to cup Eddie's face in his hands, and gave him a kiss. Small, but there. There was a moment of pause, when the doubt began to creep in at the edges to override everything else, a moment of eternity, before Eddie laughed.

"Jesus, Richie, why don't you tell me how you really feel?" He reached up to place a hand on Richie's cheek. No one else said anything.

Richie huffed, trying (failing) to keep the smile from his face. "Shut up, Eddie," he said, and he kissed him again for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder and on twitter at timelessalice


End file.
